Angel's Cry
by Pterakyn
Summary: sequel to Because of a Princess Kira broke up with Trent, Lothor's back, Summer vacation is just about ruined or get more interesting I guess...especially since Mesogog is back too. T because there will be much violence!
1. Prolouge: The labrat and the return

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the PRDT charries EXCEPT Deliciae and Lupos.

What happened after the prom…

You know those men in white coats? You know the ones who come to take away anything odd, or unusual or "super human"? They exist all right.

He lay on the ground, staring at the asphalt. It was cold, wet and soothing to his burning hide. How he lived was a miracle. _Too much power…_he thought. _Too many powers have to release…_ streams of glowing light escaped his hand. He felt more relaxed, but too powerless. He saw the reason why. A small yellow stone lay beside him. It glowed and pulsed. Being knocked down from a supremely powerful form was one thing, your powers own powers, the ones you are created with, falling from your body like that was, well an uncomfortable feeling.

He reached out a hand for the stone, hoping to return it to the rightful place in his forehead. But a booted foot stepped on his wrist. Anton glared down at his creation with disgust. "Take him." Anton muttered. White coated men and women lifted his sore body and threw into the back of an armored car.

Mesogog dung his talons into the old wooden bench in the back. Like the young child he never was, he clung to it. It was the only real thing he could feel. The steel sealing him off from the rest of the world. His world was different now, it would always be different. No more fighting, no more plotting, no more seeing his own daughter. Just, a lab rat, an experiment that existed purely because they wanted him to.

The truck began to move. Mesogog felt his talons break away from the bench and he slid into a troubled darkness.

Deliciae's situation

Kira heard the loud squeaks of joy greeting her even before she entered her room. Deliciae waddled away from Lupos, who lay in the middle of the room like a giant rug. He raised his large head in greeting and laid it back down again. Kira looked at the wolf again. "Okay, how did you get in?" She asked.

"Kira? Can you explain the mud on the carpet?" Kira's mom yelled up the stairs. Kira narrowed her eyes. "Oh you didn't…" Lupos shrugged. Deliciae leapt into Kira's arms and burrowed her face into Kira's jacket.

Kira smiled and asked, "Well, did things go okay while I was gone?" Deliciae squeaked gently in reply and settled more comfortably in her arms. "You tired her out eh?" She asked Lupos. Lupos gave Kira a doggy grin. "Thank you, I can forgive you now for the mud on the floor." Lupos flashed another grin. Kira placed Deliciae back down. Deliciae looked up at Kira and raised her arms. "Pick me up agin!" She squeaked unhappily. "Honey, I have to take a shower." Deliciae tilted her head to one side. "okay." She replied and settled underneath Lupos' wing. "Watch her for me?" Kira mouthed to Lupos.

Few minutes later…

Kira walked back into her room. Deliciae was out of it. Kira sat down on her bed and began writing. "So you wanna know what happened tonight Lupos?" she asked him. Lupos got up and laid his head on her bed. "I broke up with Trent." The wolf's ears went up in surprise. He looked puzzled. "It was like dating my own brother, Lupos." Kira told him. The wolf still glared at her. "You don't think that's the only reason do you?" She said.

Lupos pointed to Kira's shoulder. "What about my shoulder?" Lupos pointed to her shoulder again. Kira looked at it. It was the shoulder with the scar. "Lupos, what the heck are you getting at?" she asked. Lupos looked at the rug and traced a crude heart shape in the rug. "Lupos, I was not love with Mesogog." Kira remained ignorant to the fact her gem was glowing once more.

Island Fortress

A few shelves of specimens remained. It was almost a miracle anything survived. And it was a curse. One jar remained slightly on the edge. It tilted and fell with a crash, a crash that shook the world. The jar smashed, and from it emerged Lothor. He returned to his normal size and glared around the broken scene with hatred. He then laughed seeing it was Mesogog's old lab.

"So Mesogog, they proved too much for you! Now let's see if I can do what you just couldn't!" He shouted.

_Author's notes: 'ello! Sorry it took so long. I am putting a slight pause on the Song of the Siren for a little bit so I can get my notes in order for it. I also haven't done something in awhile because my computer crashed! That was an adventure any who, I'm back with the Because of a Princess sequel! Signing off!_

_-Pterakyn_


	2. Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PRDT charries 'cept Deliciae and Lupos.

Kira's house

"Deliciae, it is okay you split your cereal. It is not the end of the world." Deliciae clung to Kira's leg and cried as Kira swept up the cereal that had fallen from the box. "I DROPPED IT!" Deliciae mournfully wailed. Kira's mom walked in and shook her head. "Kira, keep that thing under control." She said.

Kira dropped the broom. "Mom! She didn't mean to! Deliciae is only a little kid!" she exclaimed.

"A monstrous kid."

"A little kid none the less!"

Deliciae fell silent as Kira exchanged harsh words with her mom.

"Kira, for all we know when she goes up she'll be a cold blooded killer!"

Kira picked up the broom, continued sweeping and said, "How can you say that when she cried when she saw Dad pin those butterflies?" Kira's mom grew quiet. Kira continued, "Deliciae saw dad catch it a place it one of those preserving jar things and then pin it when it was dead. Man…dad has a weird hobby…but never the less." Kira's mom continued to glare, even when Kira's father entered, with his butterfly net in hand.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" He asked, looking back in forth between the two women. "No." Kira snapped, throwing away the last of the fallen cereal. "Joanne, what happened?" He asked. Joanne looked up. "Eric, she has to get rid of that, that thing. Do you know how dangerous it could become?!" she snapped to her husband. Eric mumbled something to himself before saying, "How harmless could it be?"

Before Joanne could respond a loud crash sounded from the roof. Kira's parents ran outside to see what happened. Something big was climbing around on the roof, something very big. Kira took the distraction to grab a piece of toast that just came out of the toaster and a small cup of orange juice, pass them to Deliciae, and run the little creature upstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Ford grew nervous. They had seen the briefest tip of a furry grey and black tail disappear. They knew who it belonged to. "Lupos." Eric mumbled.

Deliciae sat on the floor of Kira's room attacking her breakfast with gusto. Kira just sat a little ways from her foster daughter and watched with amusement. "Remind me to thank Lupos later." Kira said to Deliciae. Deliciae gave Kira a quick glance before attacking her toast again…

Anton Mercer's lab 

His cell wasn't that bad. It wasn't the cold pit he thought he would be thrown in to rot. Instead it was almost like a regular detention cell. A small window and a strip of fluorescent lighting lit the room. Mesogog sank down onto his cot in the corner and stared at the ceiling. _Maybe it won't be as bad as I originally thought. _He thought to himself.

There was a clank of extremely heavy bolts being pulled back and a food was pushed into his cell. Mesogog approached. The man on the other side leapt back and slammed the door shut. Mesogog tore into his food.

The bolts were pulled back again an Anton entered. The door was shut behind him. "What do you want?" Mesogog growled. "To talk." Anton replied. Mesogog bared his teeth menacingly. "Go ahead." Mesogog rumbled.

"You do know of the survival of Lupos. Am I correct?"

Mesogog paused. "Lupos is alive? How?! I thought he was destroyed along with the rest of my lab." He exclaimed. "See, therein lies the problem. Is there anything else in the lab that might have survived?" Anton asked.

"A few jars maybe, pieces of scrap metal. Why?"

"We just want to make sure no abnormities show up. It would be quite a shame if we found out you still had control over any other creatures."

"I AM NOT CONTROLLING LUPOS IF THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE GETTING AT!"

"Lupos showed up in a residential area, Mesogog. Wouldn't a creature like him stick to the woods if you were gone?"

"I don't know, I only created him…him…to find my daughter and be a guardian. Anton, you haven't taken her into custody either?"

"No."

"Then is she safe?"

"That fact remains to be debated."

Anton walked out of the cell, leaving Mesogog to grieve his daughter's unknown fate.

Fortress ruins

Lothor had managed to reconstruct much of the main throne room. As soon as it was finished he would be able to resummon monsters to his aide. So far the secrecy of his work allowed him to advance so far in this endeavor. He had plans. He decided he wouldn't go after the ninja schools first this time…oh no, they had proven far too much trouble…even though he hated them so.

He would attack the main defenses first. (Meaning the rangers) They surely would be weak after fighting Mesogog and it was apparent it wasn't to long ago. Fairly recent by the look of the ruins when he first started. "It should take the rangers a while to recharge their energy, of course before that can happen I will have already destroyed them." He mumbled to himself.

Lothor arranged some wires and suddenly power flowed through the rest of the half finished construct. Lothor laughed and clapped his hands. "We have success!" he yelled.

_Author's notes: 'ELLO! Okay, finally finished the second chapter. So we know Mesogog's situation right now, Deliciae's is the same, and Lothor is almost finished repairing the fortress. Now for all of you who have read Because of a Princess you might remember Deliciae having issues with that box of cereal. This chapter took place a few days after the prom. There you go, just clearing things up for ya'll! Also, what's up with Kira's parents knowing about Lupos? Signing off! _

_-Ptera _


	3. Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PRDT charries, 'cept Lupos and Deliciae 'cuse I made them up!

Lupos's POV

I have a duty to protect my little mistress, but something is wrong that I cannot help. She sleeps too much, not running around or pulling my fur like she usually does. Her guardian- Keyra, I think, I just call her Lady- seems to have noticed it to. She isn't smiling as much anymore, her eyes appear, less sparkling. Something is wrong; horribly terribly wrong…we just can't see it.

Now, back to normal…or so it appears…

Kira sat by the head of Deliciae's bed, stroking her head. Deliciae was asleep again. Kira sighed. _What was wrong with Deliciae? She is becoming so…so… lethargic, as though she was wasting away. This has gone on for more than a week._ Kira thought. She had gone to Dr. O for help but he couldn't even help, her parents weren't much of a support bastion either. Lupos trotted over and placed his head in her lap.

"Lupos, what's wrong with her? She's on a downward spiral ain't she? What are we going to do?" Kira sobbed, a tear falling onto Lupos's head. The wolf mutant licked Kira's free hand reassuringly. Kira began to cry heavily- her parents weren't home that night, as usual, they were almost always at work, so they never heard her- and twisted her fingers deep into Lupos's thick fur. "Lupos, what are we going to do?"

Lupos shrugged and nudged Kira's wrist, the one with the gem bracelet. "What? My gem's dead! Not even if it were fully charged would it help…" Kira, for the first time, noticed her gem was glowing once more.

Anton's laboratory

Mesogog sat on the edge of his cot. He hadn't had a decent sleep in days. Mesogog was almost unmercifully kept awake by nigh endless tests and experiments. He shifted slightly when the door opened. There was a rustle as he stood to greet his visitor, his new wings, a gift from a gene splicing experiment, held stiffly to his back. It was just someone coming in to probably take him away again to some new experiment.

A man steeped into Mesogog's cell. "Anton says…" Mesogog stepped forward and said, "I know, he wants me to go to that disgusting testing machine, if I get more blood drawn today I will certainly…"

"No, it's not that sir."

"Then what is it?"

"He just wants you to come…that's all he told me." The scientist squeaked.

Mesogog didn't get angry with the man; Dr. Ford was the only one who treated him with some respect. Dr. Ford led Mesogog from his cell into the dark lab. Mesogog felt his wrists handcuffed by someone else and was made to walk towards some chamber. It wasn't one of the testing machines that tore apart bits and pieces of his DNA or measured physical strength and mental abilities, no, it was a much more ominous construct of thick concrete and a large wire glass window…all he knew was he didn't want to get any closer.

Anton's house

Anton came in exhausted. Mesogog was just appearing to be more trouble then he was worth, but he knew inside that monster's DNA there was some element that could be of tremendous help to the world. For now, Mesogog was the only surviving experiment of the Saurian project. They needed to see just what he was capable of without added powers of things such as the fragment.

Trent came casually walking by, pencil stuck behind his ear. "Oh, hey dad!" he said, pausing. Trent opened his mouth to speak then clamped it shut, then opened it again and asked, "Why is there blood on your forehead?" Anton reached a hand up and touched where Trent pointed. Sure enough there was blood, but not his own. Anton didn't know what to say. At that point, his new wife, Elsa, came walking in as well.

"Hi, Anton…Anton, why is there blood…" she muttered pointing to Anton's forehead also. "Nothing." Anton told both of them before striding off. Oh, yeah, he never mentioned to them Mesogog was still alive and it was Mesogog's blood that graced his forehead. The stupid beast woke up just as they were about to cut him open for the live dissection they had. Sure they were going to sew him back up again. _Like those overused frogs. You know the ones in your old school? You make them fall asleep, cut them open, see what they look like, and sew him up. Anton, how far have you fallen? _A voice in his head said. _Just, how far have you fallen?_

Kira's house

Kira woke up with a start. "MUMMY! THEY HURT HIM!" Deliciae screamed, waking up. Kira jumped out of her bed. "Shhh! Calm down, was it a nightmare?" Kira asked, wrapping Deliciae close to her. "No." Deliciae cried, burying her face in Kira's bathrobe. "Quiet…quiet." Kira whispered. Kira took a glance around and listened. Her parents weren't home yet.

Lupos crawled through Kira's window and growled, looking for what may have caused his little mistress harm. Lupos protectively held Kira and Deliciae until Deliciae's sobs calmed down. "What happened?" Kira whispered to Deliciae. "They cut him, they hurt him!" Deliciae keened. Kira looked at Lupos, Lupos looked at Kira. The problem was apparent now…Deliciae needed her family, her real family.

Lothor's fortress

_Okay, I brought the Kelzaks back…but they aren't strong enough. _Lothor thought, frustrated. "_Better work with what I have…_Kelzaks! Attack the city, draw the rangers out." He snapped. Lothor was not in a good mood, the machine hadn't done much for him. He needed either Mesogog himself to work it properly or work with the Kelzaks. Lothor looked at his forces as they began to leave. He decided to join them.

_Author's notes: I bet you are all saying, Ptera, this chapter makes no sense! Actually, it's a little bit of a filler chapter until the next one. The next chapter the fun ( yes, fun as in, there shall be insanity! The good kind and the bad kind) begins I can assure you that! But, yes, Deliciae is sick and kind of depressed, she misses her father. Yes, I made Anton an idiot on purpose. _ _Signing off!_

_-Ptera _


	4. Wolf Speak

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PRDT charries, 'cept Deliciae and Lupos 'cuse, I made 'em up!

Kira's house

Kira dozed off again; Deliciae decided it better to sleep with Kira then in her own bed. The beeping from her bracelet woke them both right up again. "KIRA!" Came the voice, from her morpher, it was Dr. Oliver, "Can you believe it? The gems and not a moment too soon, Lothor's back!" Kira shook sleep from her eyes. "Lothor? Didn't Mesogog destroy him?" she yawned. "We thought, guess not, come on, morph and get over here, center of the city."

"I'll need my cycle…wait, Lupos will take me."

"Alright, but make sure Ethan, Conner, and Trent don't see him."

Kira broke off communication and turned to Lupos. "Think you can take me to the city?" she asked. The wolf puffed up his chest and nodded. Deliciae looked up at Kira. "Mummee, where are you going?" she whispered. "To help my friends, I'll be back, so will Lupos." Deliciae looked shocked to see that Lupos would be leaving. Lupos licked Deliciae's hand. "Awlright." Deliciae said.

Kira looked at Lupos. "DINOTHUNDER POWER UP!" she yelled. "Let's go." She said to the wolf.

Reefside, city center

The four of the stared at Lothor, he stared right back. "Where the hell is Kira?" Dr. Oliver thought. They heard running and Kira came up behind them. "Sorry, had trouble getting out of the house." Dr. Oliver nodded.

"Power rangers!" Lothor yelled, as people fled the area. "You may have defeated Mesogog, but you will not defeat me!" he howled. The Kelzaks charged. "And here we go again!" Conner announced. Ethan snickered at the joke as they returned the charge, Dr. Oliver headed straight for Lothor.

To anyone who happened to still be in the area the fight would've looked like any normal ranger fight they had seen before. But if they stayed longer and looked closer, it was apparent that Lothor had summoned enough Kelzaks to swamp the dino rangers. Dr. Oliver felt himself held back from reaching his intended destination, the clear section of the city by Lothor to engage the ninja master in battle. Falling backwards, a few Kelzaks moved in to finish him off. Dr. Oliver landed a stunning blow onto the first Kelzak's chest. It fell backwards onto its companions, saving Dr. Oliver and giving him time to stand. Rushing forward, he was determined to reach Lothor.

Conner leapt over a group of his assailants landing onto the stairs of the city center. He struck out with his tyrannostaff, catching a few. A kelzak got his shin and he fell down swearing. A large group slowly advanced. Ethan gave a flying charge and crashed into them. "Thanks!" Conner yelled, getting up and running forward. "No problem." Ethan replied. Kira stood back to back with Trent, slashing and cutting.

Kira listened to Trent laughing, he was enjoying this. 'Why the heck are you laughing?!" Kira yelled, slamming a Kelzak. "I don't know!" Trent laughed to her. Suddenly they were separated. Kira gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Dr. Oliver almost reached Lothor but was thrown towards the middle of the fray again. Ethan felt the ground meet his back as he fell down. Conner found his staff ripped from his hands and crashed into the tree. With the rangers separated, they had no hope.

Kira struck out swiftly, ptera grips hitting anything in reach. There was a sharp crack and she fell to the ground, unconscious, slumped over the city center steps.

Lupos watched from the top of the city center. Kira told him to go back to watch Deliciae but he felt he had a duty to his Lady as well as his Mistress. When he saw Kira go down he roared and landed on the entrance of city hall.

HERRROOOOWWW!!! The battlefield fell silent. Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Oliver craned their necks to see the source of the noise. The Kelzaks stopped; even Lothor turned his head to the city hall steps. Trent felt a pit open up in his stomach. "Oh God no." He thought. Trent remembered Lupos, they all did, they had only seen him a few times before but it was a blow. A very heavy blow.

Lupos jumped onto the concrete column at the base of the stairs, near Kira, and gathered himself up into a leap. The Kelzaks scattered as the angry wolf ran towards them, spitting acid and ripping anything that came into view. The remaining few rangers stayed well out of Lupos's way.

When the Kelzaks retreated, the wolf approached Lothor; Lupos snarled and flexed his claws. Lothor backed away from the giant monster. Dr. Oliver ran up beside Lupos and advanced threateningly also, seeing the ninja would not turn tail and run. Lothor then ran for his life, seeing that his troops retreated.

"Thanks…" Dr. Oliver was saying to Lupos but the wolf had run by him and straight back to Kira. Lupos nudged Kira with his snout, whining sadly. Kira moved her fingertip slightly, but other then that stayed still. "Dr. O, isn't that Mesogog's monster?" Ethan asked, confused. Dr. Oliver nodded. Lupos opened to say something. A harsh growling came out. Lupos opened his mouth again and stammered, "Laha… Lahey… Laheydee…Key…Lahadee Keyheera." Everyone stared in shock as the wolf tried to speak. "Laheydee Keyheera, wa…wa…wake…hu…huu…hup. Wake hup!" Kira didn't move. "Lupos," Dr. Oliver said, Lupos looked at him, "She's unconscious."

Lupos cocked his head to one side. "Urnnn…concease?" he asked. Dr. Oliver nodded. "She won't wake up for a little while." Lupos looked at Dr. Oliver then back to Kira. Then he glanced at a recently demorphed Trent. "Trree…Trree…Trehent, he…he…help me help Keyheera." He said. Trent punched Lupos. "I don't know how you know her, but I don't trust you." Trent growled. "F…ff…fine" Lupos said, narrowing his eyes, slowly mastering speaking. Dr. Oliver could see sparks about to fly. "Okay, Lupos, I'll help." He said. "Th…th…thanks."

Dr. Oliver followed Lupos as he carried the unconscious ranger back. When they got to Kira's house, besides Deliciae, it was empty. "Strange, we've been gone for over an hour." He muttered. Dr. Oliver helped Lupos open the back door. "Thanks." Lupos said. Dr. Oliver looked at Lupos. "You're welcome."

Kira's house

Lupos carried the demorphed, unconscious Kira upstairs. She woke when they got to the top of the stairs. "Mph…Lupos, WHAT HAPPENED!" she finally exclaimed, but almost collapsed. Deliciae came to the door squeaking in joy. Kira picked her up and walked to her bed. "Nnn…nnn….nock unconcease." Lupos said, punching his face. Kira's eyes lit up when Lupos talked.

"You can speak?!" she exclaimed. Lupos nodded before climbing out the window. "Sh…sh…shleep…" he muttered. Kira watched Lupos jump to the ground and move aside the storage container that covered a hole underneath her family's porch. Lupos squirmed beneath the porch and curled up. Kira smiled. Deliciae yawned and burrowed her face in Kira's arm.

Anton's lab

Mesogog woke up. He shook the sleep from his eyes. He cursed and swore and sat up. He saw the stitches running up and down his chest. "Anton…you…Anton you, beast!" he roared, crashing into the door to his cell. "You beast, you monster…I'm a living creature not your experiment Anton!" Mesogog dragged his claws against the metal, causing a loud screech noise.

Anton heard Mesogog's raging. He felt no remorse for him as he took off his gloves, even though he considered Mesogog his brother. They completed the dissection unhindered. That was when Trent called him.

Anton picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" He muttered. "DAD, HOW THE HECK DOES LUPOS KNOW KIRA!" Trent yelled. Anton recoiled. "I don't know." Anton replied. He heard Trent bellow on the end of the line, "He knew her; I'm going to HUNT every last trace of Mesogog's legacy. I know Lupos is alive, so I can guess Deliciae is too..." Anton hung up on Trent. Anton didn't want Trent to harm Deliciae. Anton didn't want to have the blood of his niece on his son's hands.

Anton walked over to Dr. Ford. "Excuse me Dr. Ford, I know your daughter takes care of the experiment's offspring but do you know of Lupos, if he may have seen your daughter and Deliciae and have befriended them?" Anton asked. Dr. Ford shrugged, "I only saw him that once…Joanne, do you know of anything like that?" Mrs. Ford sighed, "No."

_Author's notes: Umm…I was going to have a funny part in here, but I couldn't fit it in. (shrugs) Ah well…again, another serious chapter, and one long chapter too. Wow, for once, four pages! _


	5. Flight

Disclaimer: the usual I don't own anything, 'cept Deliciae and Lupos.

Anton's Lab

Mesogog hadn't been let out of his cell in days. _Guess my use is almost up._ He grimly thought. Leaning back on his cot he sighed and stared at the ceiling. Dr. Ford told him Deliciae was alive and well. _Thank goodness for life's simple pleasures._ He then thought with a smirk. Apparently Deliciae had been sick for a time and was making a decent recovery, and she had lost no time in showing Kira she was healthy by the sound of things. He had to laugh a loud. It was a funny image. Mesogog knew how fast Deliciae could waddle in and out of trouble.

Stretching both long, black wings he yawned. He hadn't been given a chance to try and use them yet. "Not like I am going too." Mesogog snarled. He glanced at the door. He was willing to give one last chance to crush it. Walking to the back of his cell, he charged. Just as he was about to slam it he heard the bolts pulled back. His door was being opened.

_OOFF! _Mesogog collided with the scientist, knocking him to the ground. _It wasn't Dr. Ford atleast _he thought. The other scientist that was with him lost no time to handcuff one of Mesogog's right wrist. The dinosaur master whipped around, fangs bared and ready to strike, when he felt his left wrist caught in a third scientist's grasp. Roaring in fury he struggled against them, bringing them to the floor. Turning he saw the remaining scientists staring at him. Chancing a glimpse at one of the fallen scientist's clip board he saw: _Experiment 005, pinioning. _"Gave me wings to take thing away, now that is just wrong." He snarled.

Striding forward he announced, "I went through countless tests, painful experiments such as the one that gave me wings and a dissection like a little frog just so you could see my inside. Now, you want to do more to me, take this gift away, and more likely destroy me in the process. That's what you are all hoping for eh? Hoping to carve a reputation out of my hide, literally. No more." Mesogog tensed ready to bring death on his tormentors, when a brilliant shine caught his eye. The yellow gem shard rested in a specimen jar. He knew his strength lay in that stone, all he had to do was get it.

One of the scientists followed Mesogog's gaze and saw. Pulling a pistol from his belt he aimed and fired. Mesogog roared and beat the air with his wings. The bullet struck home but likely the man was a bad shot and only got his leg, but unluckily, everyone else appeared to have weapons. Knowing it was a lost cause to retrieve the gem he attempted to use his wings, seeing he was out of action because of his shot leg.

As he was about to leap someone shouted, "NOBODY TOUCH HIM! Nobody…" Anton walked down from one of the steel catwalks. "Brother." Mesogog growled distastefully. "Brother." Anton said, nodding his head in greeting. Anton was about to say something when Mesogog cut him off. "Anton, I am not listening to you any more and your high minded ideals. From this day on I am not your science project, I'm a free creature, and you have no power over me." Taking off at a limping run he jumped. His wings held. Looking down at the panicked faces, he laughed.

Brother looked brother in the eye and the command, "Shoot him, bring him down," was given. Straining for height Mesogog then landed on a catwalk, provided him little cover from the hail of bullets. Jumping onto the railing he stooped on the nearest scientist. He raised a claw about to kill her, but then noticed something, she looked familiar. _Kira, but not Kira. Dang! Her mother works here too! _Another bullet crashed into his side. Giving an almighty screech he fled as fast as his leg would carry him. Once again he took off. Seeing an air duct he ripped off the cover and crawled inside. The scientists outside still shot at him.

Mesogog crawled painfully up the duct, holding his breath to keep from screaming blue murder. When it leveled out he rested, listening to the turmoil in the lab. He laughed, but it was agonizing. He continued his bloody march to the outside world, knowing he had to get out before the guards did.

Outside the lab building

Mesogog watched them scurry around like ants. From his vantage point in a tree he was safe, for the time being. He knew he had to leave as soon as the guards came close to the forest edge. That time came far too fast. Flying off again, he flew towards a place that he thought might be safe.

Woods behind Kira's house

The landing did not go well. Mesogog straightened up and trudged through the mud and thorns. "Great landing place, wonderful landing place." He grumbled. As he walked forward he was unaware of being watched.

Lothor's lab 

Lothor jumped in surprise as he was still nursing his pride from his humiliating retreat from the rangers. "Mesogog, you are alive. Maybe you can help me…KELZAKS!" The kelzaks looked up. "Go, capture our prehistoric friend, and see if he can operate this machine for us." Lothor said, pointing to the genomerandomizer. The Kelzaks bumbled off to comply with the ninja's request.

The woods

Mesogog heard the familiar mumbling of the Kelzaks and he turned to see them. "Not now." He almost blacked out when the first Kelzak struck him. He screeched unconsciously.

Kira's house 

Kira sat on the back porch and listened to Deliciae who was pointing out what the clouds looked like. "FISH!! LOOKIT DA FISH!" Lupos sat besides her trying to say the words. "Feesh." He mumbled. Kira smirked and then she heard the scream. It was no angel's cry she could tell that much. Deliciae clung to Lupos and cried in fear. "Lupos, take Deliciae inside. I'll go find out what it is." Kira said as calm as she could. Lupos whimpered. Lupos nudged the young dinosaur inside and locked the door. "Cumming too." Lupos said. "Fine, let's just get there."

The woods

Mesogog struggled upright and tried to attack but collapsed. A kelzak grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the portal. He couldn't fight back. A roar echoed through the trees. Mesogog looked up slightly and saw Lupos. Lupos clutched the nearest Kelzak in his acidic jaws and began to tear him apart.

Kira jumped over the wolf and tackled the Kelzak dragging Mesogog away. "Leave him alone!" She shouted. Lupos had commenced to rip apart the next kelzak. The Kelzaks had retreated in panic. Mesogog lay limply on the ground. Lupos picked up Mesogog. "Mass…ter." He growled. Mesogog did not reply, he just stayed silent.

Kira felt tears coming to her eyes. Sure they had fought him, each trying to destroy the other but she felt happy to see him. No, not just happy, thrilled.

_Author's notes: 'ello! Chapter five. I needed Mesogog to escape sooner or later. shrugs You think this could have been better? I think…maybe, or a better ending. Well, awkwardness shall come in the next chapter. Enjoy! Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	6. A healing friendship

Disclaimer: the usual, but Deliciae and Lupos are mine.

_Quick Author's note before we start: Sorry for not adding in this little piece right here in the first set of notes at the end of the last chapter. There is a quote in the last chapter "Flight" from Dragonheart, seeing as I have watched it again…and again…etc…you get the idea, I want to see if you can find it! Happy Hunting! Yes, she was spasmatically happy to see her old enemy…why? Well, you is just going to have to find out you selves! _

Kira's House

ARGHH! Kira shook her head as she yanked the bullet from Mesogog's calf. "Hurts…" Mesogog growled through clenched teeth. "Whining again, you whined then, you whine now." Kira said. Mesogog shot her an ugly glare as Kira wiped away a trickle of blood. "Do not say anything; you should be happy I'm helping you." Kira said, poking him in the shoulder and then tying a bandage around the wound. "Touché." Mesogog growled.

Kira finished with the first bullet wound and looked at that one in his side. "Umm…Mesogog, you're going to have to take off your shirt." Kira said, biting her lip. "WHAT?!" Mesogog exclaimed. "Well the fabric is in the way, I can't clean the wound out better…" Mesogog stilled stared at her blankly. "Do you want to get an infection?"

"No."

"Then take your shirt off."

Grumbling, the dinosaur removed his shirt and placed it on the floor beside him. "Happy?" He roared when Kira literally poured the antiseptic over the bullet hole. He roared even louder when Kira pulled out the bullet. "Kira, your hands are cold." He mumbled as Kira wrapped the gauze around his waist. "Sorry, remember, I said you whine and here you are whining?!" she said glaring straight in his face. "AND you know what else?!" she added. "Not really, no." Mesogog replied.

"You need a shower."

"Why?"

"You have dried blood, mud, and dirt just caked onto to yourself! You're gonna smell after awhile!"

Mesogog opened his mouth to speak again but Kira fixed him with such a glare that said she was right, he was wrong. Kira had been polite enough to offer him shelter for as long as she could, he might as well listen. "Fine." He said at last, "Fine."

Kira helped Mesogog up. "Well before you do take a shower I'll get you better clothes." Kira said, gently. "My clothes are fine…" Kira glared again and Mesogog looked down at himself. Mud, more mud, blood, tears, rips… "Alright, I see your point." He told her rolling his eyes. As they walked into the house Lupos sat by the door frame, giving them his lopsided grin. "Don't get any ideas!" Kira yelled at the wolf, who then just shrugged and laughed.

Mesogog found himself laughing. There was a squeal of surprise upstairs and Deliciae peeked around the corner of doorway before flinging herself forward and clinging to her father's leg. Mesogog rocked back and forth slightly from the impact. He picked her up and said, "You've gotten so big." Deliciae reached out and batted Mesogog's face with her hands. Kira stood back and watched. Deliciae didn't seem to care her father was covered in muck, she was happy.

Kira walked upstairs and hunted through some of her dad's old clothes, she listened to Deliciae squeaking out what happened. It made no sense to Kira but she heard Mesogog dumbly agreeing to everything Deliciae said. When she walked downstairs with a pair of old jeans to find Deliciae still babbling away as she sat in her father's arms. Mesogog smiled. "Trade?" Mesogog said. Kira scooped up Deliciae and Mesogog took the clothes. Deliciae grabbed onto her dad's arm and wouldn't let go. "Deliciae he needs to…needs to…how to put it in kids context…needs to take a bath." Kira said to the squirming toddler.

"BAFF?!" Deliciae exclaimed. "You mean you take baffs?! I thought only I took baffs!" Deliciae added. Deliciae had let go of her father's arm in surprise. Mesogog took the time to shuffle away a foot or two. "You can tackle me later, promise?" Mesogog said to his daughter who looked disappointedly after him. "Fine, promise. You gotta pinky swear it first." Deliciae then said defiantly. "Okay." Mesogog agreed, as Deliciae looped a small finger around Mesogog's pinky claw. "Okay." Deliciae said.

Anton's lab

The scientists were being kept in the lab. Anton wanted to make sure none of them were harmed by a vengeful Mesogog who was for all he knew, hiding and recovering close to the lab ready to extract a painful vengeance on the scientists.

"Mr. Mercer!" someone yelled. Anton turned to see Joanne Ford walking towards him. "Yes." He asked.

"Do you know if Mesogog knows of his offspring's location?" she asked.

"I am not aware; you did say your daughter found the creature in the woods?"

"Yes."

"Then he might not know."

"Could you send someone at least to go check? For all we know he might harm Kira."

Eric heard what she said and froze. He had told Mesogog just where Deliciae was. At their home. "You sure he even knows where our house is?" Eric added in. Joanne shrugged. "But I do see your point; I will send someone, only to do a brief check of the area." Anton said at last.

After Anton had dispatched the guard he realized, that's just where Mesogog might be. He hadn't told the Fords Mesogog himself went to Kira and gave Deliciae over. Heaving a sigh he turned around. He decided to just keep his mouth shut.

Woods around Kira's house

The guard and his dog walked through the underbrush. There were no outward signs that Mesogog had been there, just an awful bloody scene on the ground where Mesogog must've landed but the trail just lead back towards the lab. Walking silently on the fringes by the house no sign could be seen so he radioed back and returned to the lab.

Few hours earlier…

Kira ran back through the woods, Lupos trailing her. She sighed in relief when they reached her backyard; a nervous Deliciae could be seen pressing her face against the sliding glass door.

"Deliciae, go upstairs for now." Kira said. The young dinosaur hurried to comply. Grabbing a raggedy towel, she laid it out on the porch. "Put him down." She said to Lupos. The wolf nodded. When Mesogog was placed down with a light thud he woke up from his faint. He almost shot up and glared around. When he saw Kira and Lupos he gave a wry grin. "Thanks." He was all he said. Mesogog looked at Kira when she reached out and touched the bullet that was deep in his side. He gave a hiss of pain and grabbed her wrist. "Kira, I'm being tracked. Please cover up your trail, they'll come for me and maybe you and Deliciae both if you don't."

Kira looked puzzled. "Who's tracking you?" she had asked. "Anton is…Anton Mercer." Mesogog said, spitting out Anton's name like it was poison. Kira's eyes grew wide. "It wasn't just him, they, and the others, hurt you, didn't they?" she asked. "Mentally not physically, now Kira please." Kira looked at Lupos. Lupos nodded and said, "I'll guh…I'll guh…I'll go." Mesogog gave another smirk as Lupos ran off. Kira locked eyes when Mesogog looked back at her. "Tell me what they did to you." Kira asked. "Please."

Present time…

Mesogog walked downstairs. His bandages were soaked so he needed them rebound. The huge scar running up and down his chest was sickeningly pale. Kira sat at the kitchen table, reading something. "Uh, Kira." Mesogog said. Kira jumped and looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked. "The bandages…" he was cut off when he saw Kira already knew. "Oh yeah…" While he helped Kira rebind the wounds he realized how quiet it was. "Where's Deliciae?" Mesogog asked. "You pinky promised, remember? She's stalking you." Kira said, smirking.

"Oh and here." Kira said, throwing Mesogog a baggy white shirt. "Only one I could find that could be sacrificed because of your wings and to cover up that nasty scar." Mesogog pulled it over his head and slid his wings through cuts Kira made in it. "They're my dad's old stuff." Kira said, laughing. "Your dad is a funny guy." Mesogog said.

Kira's face fell. Mesogog knew he shouldn't have said that. "How do you know my father?!" She exclaimed.

_Author's notes: Uh oh, I guess Kira didn't know her parents worked for Anton Mercer! Chilluns, it just gets worse!(Just kidding,, upcoming cuteness) Oh and we are going to have some fun with an over emotional Trent soon! I could've made this longer, but I wanted to end it with a bit of yelling. Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	7. Revenge

Disclaimer: usual, except Deliciae and Lupos are mine

Trent's room

He sat there, twirling the sleek five inch switchblade. Trent knew where to start his search for Lupos. He'd start near Kira's house. And if Deliciae was there, then it was two birds with one stone. _Do you really want to kill her?_ Something in his head whispered. _**Yes! She is a remnant of Mesogog, Mesogog tortured my father. Besides, she isn't related by blood. Lupos is a secondary remnant but necessary to get rid of Mesogog's legacy.**_ Trent pushed any final regrets from his mind before shoving the switch into his pocket and walking out.

Front hall

Elsa saw Trent heading for the door. "Trent, where are you going?" Elsa asked. "Out." He replied before swinging the door shut. Elsa looked worriedly after Trent. Something was wrong with him. Anton had just called, telling her he wouldn't be home because of an accident at work and he had to stay to fix it. She sighed and sank down on a chair. She had to call Anton back.

Picking up the phone, she dialed. "Hello?" Elsa heard him mutter. "Hi, honey, it's me." She replied.

"Hi, Elsa…something wrong?"

"What's up with Trent?"

"He heard Lupos was still alive, what happened?!"

"Trent just walked out of the house."

"Oh no…he might going to search for Lupos and Deliciae."

"Wait, Deliciae?! Oh God no, what did Mesogog do with her?"

"Elsa, I don't know how to break this to you…Mesogog made a pact with Kira Ford. She was to be Deliciae's guardian in the event he couldn't hide her in the lab anymore, or, worse comes to worst, he was killed. Trent doesn't know this, if he finds out Kira's, Lupos's, and Deliciae's lives are on the line."

"Anton, is there anything else you aren't telling me?" Elsa asked, afraid.

There was a pause on the other line.

"Yes, there is. Elsa, Mesogog…is alive."

Elsa dropped the phone.

Kira's house

"How do you know my father?!" Kira screamed again. Mesogog bowed his head. "Kira, where do your parents work?" he asked. Kira narrowed her eyes, "Doctors, up at the hospital." She growled. "Kira, they don't…they don't work at the hospital. They work, both of them, for Anton Mercer." Mesogog replied, afraid of Kira's wrath, he knew Kira had her powers back and he had no powers, she could hurt him seriously.

"Would that explain why they aren't home much at all?" Kira asked her eyes had gone glassy and teary; she lowered her head so Mesogog wouldn't see. Mesogog took Kira's hands in his, he realized she believed him completely. "Yes. It is. Your father…he was one of the good scientists. He gave me my food so I always got a chance to talk to him. He's been telling me how Deliciae has been doing and he often gave me stuff to read and look over. Like your songs for instance." Kira looked up. "WHAT?" She blurted out. Kira jaw then dropped. Mesogog was blushing. "Your song 'Patiently' seems really pretty." He then added. Kira began to laugh, hard. When she calmed down she asked, "How'd he manage to give you my songs?"

"He held the papers under the food tray and took them away again when he took the tray."

Kira began laughing again. She looked at him and then said, "What about my mother?" Mesogog fell solemn. "Kira please do not take this personal but your mom acted like a real B-I-..." Mesogog looked out the corner of his eye to see Deliciae peeking around the corner. She was repeating the two letters her father had just said. Lupos was looming over her, attempting to hide behind the door frame. Mesogog realized Deliciae was going to ask Lupos what the word meant once he spelt it out. "Well, you get the idea." Mesogog growled, glaring at Lupos. The wolf waltzed out the back door and into the woods. Deliciae still sat there, staring after Lupos.

Kira began giggling again; she had caught what was going to happen too. "Were my parents the ones who cut you open?" Kira then whispered. "The first time they tried I remembered seeing your mother. The next time, I can only assume Anton was the one who gave me the scar.

Lupos howled in pain. Kira looked up. "Mesogog, stay here." She said before morphing and walking out the door. Mesogog stood up. "I'm coming." He said. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Kira yelled. "I don't want anyone finding out about you yet."

The woods

Trent pulled the blade away. Lupos was beginning to drool acid; he always did that when he was angry. Lupos was now sporting a crimson red slash across his chest. The knife hadn't pierced anything vital, it was too short. Trent looked up when he heard a twig snap. "Oh no…Trent…not you." Kira sobbed, demorphing. Trent locked eyes with her.

"He worked for Mesogog." Trent snapped. "He saved my life!" Kira yelled back. "Trent, Mesogog only created him to defend Deliciae and now that she's not around I found him and took care of him. He saved me in return and he's been a friend. Trent, he wouldn't harm a soul." Trent looked at her quizzically. "How do you know he was a guardian?" he asked. Kira had the answer on the tip of her tongue. "When I was captured Mesogog told me about Lupos." Trent looked ready to kill. "You talked to Mesogog?"

"He did most of the talking. I hurled insults."

"What ever." Trent said, shutting his knife and turning away.

"Trent what's gotten into you?!"

"Revenge." Trent replied, his eyes seemed to glow.

Kira's House

Kira came walking back with the injured Lupos. "Help me patch him up." Kira asked Mesogog. "Mesogog, I need to tell Dr. Oliver." Kira said, using a needle and thread to sew up the cut. Mesogog looked up. "Why?" Kira sighed and said, "Trent's gone insane. If I can convince the others that you've changed they might stand up for you." Mesogog laughed. "That task borders on the impossible!" he exclaimed. Lupos gave a gargly laugh before Kira gave the wolf a quick hit off the head and snapped, "Stay still."

Mesogog sighed and said, "Well, you can't hide me and Deliciae forever. I guess it is for the best." Kira almost tackled him when she hugged him. "Thank you." She said. "Kira isn't this sort of breaking the promise? I said I would never ask you to do something big again like taking Deliciae in?" Kira replied, "You weren't the one who asked me to help you when we found you bleeding all over the forest floor. Believe me, it was no angel's cry that lead me to you. No, it isn't breaking the promise." There was an awkward moment of silence. "So...you two hungry?" she asked Lupos and Mesogog. Deliciae came running in and tackled Mesogog so he landed on his stomach. "Got you." Deliciae squeaked, grinning. "Yes, to both." Mesogog replied.

"Left overs." Lupos muttered pointing in the woods. Mesogog looked at Kira quizzically from his position on the floor. "He means dismembered Kelzaks." Kira said. "Oh." Mesogog replied, trying to grab Deliciae as she waddled away. "Okay, now I have to get you!" he yelled. "No you can't get me! We didn't pinky promise!" she hollered back. Kira rolled her eyes. "You hungry or not?!" she yelled at Mesogog and Deliciae. Both came walking back looking like they were going to be punished.

Dr. Oliver's house

Anton had left the lab without incident. He drove up to Tommy's house. He needed to tell him something important and give him something for safe keeping. Knocking on his old friend's door, Dr. Oliver opened it. "Hi Anton, what's up?" Dr. Oliver said. "Tommy, I need to tell you something." Tommy nodded, he knew it was serious.

Standing in the lab Dr. Oliver stared at the gem fragment. "Where did you find it? I mean, it fell off my tracker a few years ago?!" he exclaimed. "Mesogog had it. It was what gave him his power. He's back Tommy, Mesogog is back. He knows where my lab is but he doesn't know where your house is. I need you to keep it safe." Dr. Oliver glared at it. "I'll try my best." He replied. After Anton left, Dr. Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dr. O, it's me, Kira."

"Hi, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Mesogog is alive."

"How do you know?"

"How could I not know? I, Deliciae, and Mesogog are sitting here eating dinner together!"

Dr. Oliver breathed deep. "Kira…Anton just told me…" Dr. Oliver was cut off by Kira yelling, "ANTON?! ANTON IS THE REASON I AM HIDING HIM HERE!" Dr. Oliver was taken aback. "Okay Kira, calm down and tell me from the beginning…"

Outside Kira's house

The remaining wounded Kelzak listened by the door. He hadn't made it through the portal, staying behind to spy, hoping to stay Lothor's anger. Stumbling off, the Kelzak ran to the nearest portal.

Lothor's Lab

Lothor was happy to hear the news. "So, the boy has lost his sense and lizard boy is safe…with a power ranger?" The kelzak nodded. "You saw them together? And they seemed happy? That kind of happy? Hmmm…I think know how he will work for us now."

_Author's notes: I had fun with this chapter! Honestly, I don't know why. I think its Kira's little, "He's eating dinner with me right now!" thing. Cruddy ending though but we know something bad is gonna happen ja? Oh, and I have midterms coming up so don't expect the next chapter anytime soon! Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	8. One of us now

Disclaimer: The usual, except Deliciae and Lupos are my own characters.

Kira's house, night

Mesogog buried his face against Lupos's fur as he slowly drifted off. He was using the giant wolf as pillow and Lupos didn't seem to mind. Both of them were in the corner of Kira's room, not too far from Deliciae, but close enough to the window to make an escape if need be.

The air was sticky and uncomfortable to sleep in for most but this was his kind of weather and he fell asleep fast. A loud grumbling woke him up in the middle of the night.

He looked up to see Kira half slumped off her bed, IPod in hand. Mesogog guessed she had woken up and was trying to get back to sleep. Rain was beating lightly against the window. Mesogog opened it slightly to let cool air rush in. But that's when he heard something. Turning, he heard Kira's IPod playing some of the most unKira like music he had ever heard.

_It's four in the afternoon  
I'm on a flight leaving L.A.  
Trying to figure out my life and  
My youth scattered along the highway_

__

Hotel rooms and headlights  
I've made a living with a song  
Guitar as my companion  
Wanting desperately to belong

__

Fame is filled with spoiled children  
we grow fat on fantasy  
I guess that's why I'm leaving  
I crave reality

__

So goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
Goodbye yellow brick road  
There is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
I did not find paradise  
It was only a reflection of my lonely mind wanting   
what's been missing in my life

__

I'm embarrassed to say the rest is a rock and roll cliché  
I hit the bottom when I reached the top  
but I never knew it was you who was breaking my heart  
I thought you had to love me  
But you did not  


_  
Yes, a heart can hallucinate  
If it's completely starved for love  
It can even turn monsters into  
Angels from above_

Mesogog unconsciously bowed his head and looked down at himself when heard that line.

__

You forged my love just like a weapon  
And turned it against me like a knife  
You broke my last heartstring  
But you opened up my eyes  


__

So goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
Goodbye yellow brick road  
There is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
That was not love in your eyes  
It was only a reflection of my lonely mind searching  
For what's been missing in my life

__

And growing up is not an absence of dreaming  
Its being able to understand the difference between  
The ones you can hold and the ones that you've been sold  
But dreaming is a good thing  
Cause it brings new things to life  
Pretending is an ending  
That perpetuates a lie  
Forgetting what you are  
Seeing for what you've been told

__

Truth is stranger than fiction  
this is my chance to get it right  
Life is much better without all of those pretty lies

__

So Goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
You can keep your yellow brick road  
Cause there is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
These are not tears in my eyes  
They are only a reflection of my lonely mind finding  
They are only a reflection of my lonely mind finding  
I've found what's missing in my life

Mesogog sat down on Kira's bed. He looked at the pale scar, which now appeared more like a tattoo, on her shoulder, stretched out a tender talon and touched it. Kira moved and he pulled his hand away. "Mmph, can't sleep?" she asked, waking up a little. "Yeah." He replied. "Did I wake you up?" Mesogog then asked. "Nah." Kira mumbled, her face pushed into her pillow.

"So, what's the deal with the other rangers?" Mesogog asked.

"We're meeting up with everyone tomorrow, except Trent, at the ranger headquarters."

"Completely sure they just all won't attack me?"

"Dr. O promised they wouldn't, he said he wouldn't tell them until they got there."

"What is he trying to do? Scare their pants off?"

"Knowing Dr. O's sense of humor, probably."

"Oh that's reassuring."

Kira sat up and smiled. "Hey, don't worry, it will work out." She told him. Mesogog sighed and shrugged. "I just don't know Kira. This could be really bad or really good if they accept me as one of them." Kira sighed also. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about the gem fragment." She said. "What?!" Mesogog hissed quietly, trying not to wake Lupos or Deliciae.

"Dr. O told me about it, he said, Anton gave it to him for safe keeping." Kira replied gently. Mesogog calmed down for a moment. "Did he tell you which gem?" Mesogog asked, nervous. "No." Kira replied, "But I would like to know." Kira looked at Mesogog's hand as he lifted the arm with the morpher brace. "It was yours. The fragment belongs to your gem." Kira looked nervously at her gem. It scared her partly knowing that part of her gem, who's powers where entwined with her body's DNA, was also part of someone else.

Kira got scared of Mesogog, no, not just scared, terrified, at that moment. She got up and ran from the room. "Damn, me and my mouth. I shouldn't have told her." He growled, standing up. Lupos looked up sleepily. Mesogog looked at the wolf. "Go back to sleep." He sighed. The wolf laid his head back down and was instantly snoring again.

Walking downstairs he saw Kira sitting at the kitchen table, glaring forlornly at her glass of water. "Kira, I'm sorry, you okay?" he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, the shoulder with the scar. "Don't touch me." Kira snapped, as fierce as an angry Lupos.

"Kira?" Mesogog asked, worry in his voice. Kira looked up at him. Mesogog saw how troubled Kira looked. "Is it about the gem?" he then asked. "Yes." Kira said, holding back a few tears. "Well, what about it?" Mesogog asked, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Imagine yourself having a complete gem. Imagine having its power at your command, all the power, not just a fraction. You know the power and the gem's bond is threaded all the way through your body, now imagine this. Your gem is not complete. Part of that power you hold so dear is entwined also, deep into someone else. That someone else is say, a stranger. You realize at that moment you have a bond with that stranger. A bond as strong as time. A gem can't be divided or cloned for long, that's what Hayley told us." Kira said. "The energies must be contained…" Kira was cut off by Mesogog saying, "by one. The energies can only be contained in one…oh I see what you're scared of." Mesogog began laughing. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes.

"I really don't see what's so funny." Kira replied. "Can't the bond just be friendship?" Mesogog said, laughing still. "I guess…I think I just took it the wrong way…" Kira said, beginning to laugh. In a few seconds they were laughing so hard it hurt.

Lupos glanced around the end of the doorway at the end of the staircase. Placing his hand out behind him in he gave the gesture for a high five. Deliciae leapt up and hit his hand. Lupos and Deliciae had known something was up. Quietly, Lupos picked Deliciae up by the back of her shirt and brought her back to the room. They were both asleep by the time Kira walked back to her room and Mesogog soon followed and curled up again, face against Lupos's furry hide, asleep with a smile on his face.

Next day

Kira woke up to find Lupos, Mesogog, and Deliciae all downstairs. "Morning beautiful." Kira mumbled sarcastically. Mesogog just glared at her. "Good morning yourself." He said to her. Deliciae giggled at them. Kira smirked and asked, "You guys already eat?" Mesogog nodded at pointed to the Cheerio box Deliciae was going through. "Left overs." Lupos said, burping. Everyone began shouting at Lupos about how gross he was.

When it was time for them to head to Dr. Oliver's Kira realized something. "Hey guys? How am I going to get a mutant wolf, dinosaur, and little dinosaur to Dr. O's house without someone noticing?" she asked. They all shrugged. "Thanks, thanks for the help." Kira growled. Mesogog and Lupos looked at each other. "In case you haven't noticed, we can fly." Mesogog said. "Car?" Lupos suggested. "Yes to the first, no to the second. I know you can fly and no because we won't all fit, I want to get everyone there in one trip." Kira said. Mesogog shook his wings. "Lupos can carry you, I can carry Deliciae." He said in a matter of factly way.

In the end they just walked through the woods. Seeing as Lupos couldn't carry the over nervous Kira through the air. When they got to the lab only Dr. Oliver was there. "Where's Hayley, Ethan, and Conner?" Kira asked. "They will be here…" Dr. Oliver said, listening to footsteps, "in five…four…three…two…one." The lab door opened. "Okay Dr. O. what's the big surprise? I want to start training." Ethan shouted as he came down the stairs, and almost fainting. Conner stopped short and Hayley almost fell on top of Conner.

"What the hell?!" Conner yelled, seeing their old enemy, standing placidly in the middle of the lab. Seeing Lupos wasn't as bad of a shock but then seeing Deliciae clinging to Kira's arms, he flat out fainted. Ethan helped get his friend downstairs to the lab floor. Hayley just stood and stared.

Hayley had never seen Mesogog face to face, only pictures. Now, seeing him standing there, she felt on the verge of collapse. He terrified her. Mesogog saw how scared Hayley was and said, "Dr. Oliver, I do believe your tech expert is going to collapse." Dr. Oliver got up to help her down the stairs but Mesogog beat him there. Hayley accepted the dinosaur master's hand only after he promised several times he wouldn't hurt her.

Hayley unnoticeably shuffled a small bit behind Dr. Oliver. Mesogog returned to his position in the center of the lab. "Why is he here?" Conner yelled. "Because me and Dr. O invited him here." Kira said, her eyes narrowed. "He was supposed to be dead." Ethan added. "Well I am not." Mesogog growled.

"Mesogog, just explain what happened." Kira said. Mesogog looked at Kira and muttered something under his breath. Kira kicked him in the shins, "Just tell 'em." Mesogog smirked and began… He talked about from the day Deliciae was born till when Kira found him.

Ethan seemed unaffected and appeared to believe him. Conner seemed a loof. Hayley was relaxed and was staring at Mesogog with a motherly look. "So…what say you guys? Mesogog one of us now or no?" Dr. Oliver asked. Ethan glanced over at Dr. Oliver and said, "I say he's in." Conner was about to spit poison but said, "Trial basis only. Kira I still can't believe you actually made a pact with…" Deliciae waddled over and hugged Conner's leg. Hayley then said he was in. "Okay Mesogog, it's unanimous, you're one of us." Dr. Oliver said.

Dr. Oliver threw something over to Mesogog and he caught it. It was the gem fragment, placed in a bracelet. "Yeah, remember, trial only though." Conner said, standing in the corner, holding Deliciae and tickling her. Deliciae was squealing with glee. "Trial basis my butt." Ethan said grinning at Deliciae. Hayley smirked at them both. "Okay, so now we can go train." Ethan added, "Excitement is over."

Woods

They all stood in the small clearing. Dr. Oliver paired up Mesogog and Conner to fight first. "Why do you do this? Always pair me up with my least favorite people, first Trent now him." Conner rumbled. "Well, he's one of us now so get used it." Hayley said, sitting down on a rock and watching.

Mesogog had thrown his shirt over a tree branch and cracked his knuckles. "Meep…" Conner squeaked, putting on his boxing gloves for sparring.

Woods, not too far away

Trent wanted to catch Lupos off guard; hopefully Kira would be no where nearby to save the wolf. He pulled out his switchblade when someone hailed him. He turned and came face to face Lothor. "What do you want?" Trent snarled. "I want to strike a deal with you." He replied.

Trent glared, his eyes narrowed, "What kind of deal?" Lothor sat down and said, "You are aware Mesogog and Deliciae are both alive as well as Lupos." Trent's knife fell from his hand and clattered on the rock. "Mesogog? Deliciae I can understand but Mesogog?" Trent said, his voice had become a low growl. "Oh, yes, Mesogog, and guess where's he's been hiding?" Lothor said. Trent raised an eyebrow. "Where?" he asked. "With his new best friend of course…or should I say, girlfriend, Kira." Lothor said. Trent was ready to slaughter. "Tell me what you need me to do." Trent asked. Lothor leaned against a tree. "Its just a trifle really, bring me the girl and the monster's daughter and I will kill Mesogog for you." Lothor told him. Trent scratched his chin. "You have a deal, just as long as you don't hurt Kira once I give her to you AND you send Kelzaks to help me. I won't be able to take both alone." Lothor raised his hand, "On my honor as a ninja." "Fine," Trent said, shaking Lothor's hand.

Kira sat on Lupos's back as she and Deliciae headed home. Mesogog was staying with Dr. Oliver, it was safer there. She sighed with happiness, especially since things went over smoother then she expected and because Mesogog and Hayley seemed to hit it off quite well. What wasn't expected was the Kelzak that knocked her off Lupos's back. Kira landed heavily and before she could move further Trent tackled her and chained her hands behind her back. "TRENT?!" Kira yelled in fear. Trent leaped away and dove for Deliciae but Lupos lunged.

He missed Trent because a lasso landed around his neck, holding him back, then came a thick chain and a steel collar. Kelzaks swarmed the wolf, holding him down. Trent scooped up a squalling Deliciae and threw her in a sack. She was still screaming. Lothor appeared and said, "Well well, didn't expect you to catch them so fast." Kira looked from Trent to Lothor. She didn't say anything except lift her head up to the sky and give an almighty pterascream.

Trent went over and smashed a fist against Kira's head, knocking her out. Lupos broke free and aimed for Lothor but missed. The group had already disappeared through a portal. Lupos howled in rage and yelled, "BRING LAHEYDEE KEYRA BACK!" and then galloped back to Dr. Oliver's house.

_Author's notes: I went to town on this chapter! WOW! Sort of song ficy I know but hey, I thought the song was a good one to put in. it is good bye Alice in Wonderland by Jewel, yeah I don't own it. Signing off!_

_-Ptera _


	9. Redemption

Disclaimer: The usual…except Deliciae and Lupos are mine own charries.

Lothor's fortress

Kira came around and saw Trent staring at her from the other side of the room. "TRENT!" Kira screamed, her eyes narrowed to slits and she tried to surge forward. She saw she was tied to a chain, glancing to her other side she saw Deliciae also tied by chains to a weight, she was silent with little tears slowly running down her face, were suspended slightly in the air. She realized they were balancing each other out.

"Comfortable?" Lothor asked, grinning. "NO." Kira said, when Lothor came closer she spat in his eye. "Why do you want us here?" Kira yelled. Lothor laughed. "Isn't it apparent?" he asked, "You both are connected to a certain someone in a way. Be it friendship, or blood." On the latter Lothor nodded to Deliciae. "What does Trent have to do with this?" Kira then yelled.

"He made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"He wants Mesogog gone, as do I. We needed bait. He offered to get it for me."

Kira looked at Trent. "Trent…how could you…how…" Kira couldn't stop the boiling tears that flowed down her face. "Trent, I loved you like you were my own brother…how could you…" Trent turned and walked out of the room not saying anything.

Ranger headquarters

Mesogog twisted his claws in the wolf's fur for comfort. "Are you really telling the truth Lupos?" Mesogog asked him. The wolf nodded and placed a clawed arm around his friend's shoulders. "Why would Trent do that?" Conner asked, sitting on the stairs. "Lo…Lothor…" Lupos stuttered. Mesogog's eyes flashed amber fury. "They want me gone!" Mesogog roared, standing.

Mesogog began to walk towards entrance of the lab. "HEY! You aren't going on a rescue mission by yourself!" Conner yelled, running up to his former enemy. "Yeah, Kira is our friend too yah know?" Ethan said. Mesogog turned and looked at them. "It is me Lothor wants, not you guys, but me." He growled. Lupos looked up balefully; he clung to Mesogog's ankle as he tried to leave again. "I'm cumming." Lupos said defiantly.

Mesogog looked back at everyone again. "Remember Mesogog, you are one of us now. We do stuff as a team." Dr. Oliver said. "But this is something I must face alone. This is my problem, not yours." Mesogog hissed, walking out the door. "WAIT!" someone yelled. Mesogog looked back for the last time before he left. "At least don't go without a weapon." Hayley told him.

Following her to the back of the room, the rest of the team watched as she opened up a hidden weapon storage in the wall. "And when were planning on telling me about this?" Dr. Oliver asked. "If you guys really needed them, that's when." Hayley grumbled back. Walking in, they watched her pick up something. When she walked out it was revealed to be a glistening, thick steel band. There were two slots where two small blades peeked out from their sheathes. The weapon was trimmed in bright golden yellow bands which lead Mesogog to conclude this weapon was meant for Kira. This thought was confirmed by Hayley. 

"I made it for Kira but, seeing as she is not here and you hold the gem's fragment, it is only fitting you carry this." Hayley said, passing it to Mesogog. Mesogog slid the steel weapon around the wrist with the gem. With a quick clenching of his wrist, the blades unsheathed and became two jagged, deadly sharp blades. He swung his arm experimentally, listening to the deadly hiss they made as they cut the air. (And causing a few of them to duck.) "Thank you." Mesogog said, turning back towards the door, he sheathed the claws and walked out, Lupos faithfully followed.

Woods

"LOTHOR!" Mesogog yelled, challengingly. "Show yourself you coward!" A portal opened and the ninja master emerged. "Someone call my name?" he asked, cruel smile on his lips. "My, my, Mesogog. Look how far you have fallen! Didn't you used to be a proud boaster and one of my most cunning adversaries? I remember when you decided you would never associate yourself with humans. Those were the days. Now, look at yourself, working with the very people you swore to defeat! Working at their beck and call!" Mesogog showed no response to Lothor's speech. Instead, he and Lupos leapt forward, Lupos extending his arms outwards and Mesogog, unsheathing the claws and swinging them upwards to bring them down in a fatal blow. The blows never hit Lothor; the ninja stepped through the portal just in the nick of time. Lupos and Mesogog went after him. There was no turning back now.

The fortress

Mesogog stood at the end of the wide, familiar hallway. He ran his hands against the walls in a sort of silent memory. Lupos trotted at his side, making weeping cooing noises of distress.

Training arena, beneath fortress

Lothor watch as the two pits filled with spikes, below Kira and Deliciae, opened. "Hey!" Trent called, "You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Lothor turned around and said, "I'm not. Its whoever that over grown iguana saves who won't get hurt." Trent walked up next to Lothor as Kira and Deliciae were raised higher over the pits. "But we shook on it! You promised!" Trent exclaimed. Lothor looked Trent in the eye and said, "You should know by now I can't be trusted." Trent looked up at the enraged Kira and then at his cousin. "Whoever isn't untied will fall into the pit, that's why you tied Deliciae to those weights, there would be no way one person would have enough time to catch the other."

"Precisely."

Trent looked up, he flicked out his blade. He knew he might be able to save Kira but then he looked at Deliciae. Deliciae was barely a year old and probably had many more years to live but... Trent felt himself twisting up inside. He couldn't harm Deliciae; she was a relative, not a monster to eradicate. The blade fell from his hand and clattered on the floor. Lothor smirked. Kira looked down at Trent. "Leave, you're just going to make it worse." She hissed. Trent looked mournfully down at his feet, he turned towards a portal, and left.

Fortress, upper levels

Mesogog walked silently through the halls. It was deserted, and no noise was heard. Lupos was still cooing as they reached the lab. The lab wasn't however, empty. A group of kelzaks stood there, the moment they saw Mesogog they attacked. Lupos hit them first. "GO! FIND LAHEYDEE AND DELICIAE!" Lupos roared. Mesogog nodded and ran farther down the hall.

Down in the base of the fortress, Kira gave a loud pterascream, in anger. Deliciae squawked in fear and Mesogog heard them both. That was his little princess looking for him and his angel crying. He knew where they were now; he charged towards a door at the end of the hall and dove down the stairs.

Training arena

Mesogog roared and flew into the wide arena. Lothor looked at Mesogog. "Ah, so glad you could join us!" Lothor said, pleasantly. Mesogog glanced around distrustfully and asked, "Where's Trent?"

"Broken, broken and lost now." Lothor replied, still grinning.

Mesogog saw Kira and Deliciae hanging there and leapt towards them. He clung to the bar that held the chains above the pits and was about to cut Deliciae free when Lothor said, "You sure you want to do that?" Mesogog looked down. "Well, you aren't stopping me." He hissed. "Cut her down and Kira dies." Lothor said.

"What?" Mesogog exclaimed.

"Deliciae balances Kira out, same with Kira balances out Deliciae. Cut one down, you will not have enough time to catch the other. And you know you aren't strong enough to destroy that steel that covers the connector chain to the ceiling, even with those fancy blades. Come down here and we'll talk."

Mesogog landed next to Lothor. "What do you want from me?" He asked the ninja. "Your allegiance as my second-in-command and you help me use the genomrandomiser and I free your precious child and your girlfriend from the trap or, you chose one and walk out with that person and the other dies." Kira watched them and said, "Mesogog, just take Deliciae and go. She's younger then me, she has more life to live, she is your daughter. My life means nothing compared to her's."

Mesogog shook his head. "I am either leaving here with both of you or I am not returning at all." Mesogog unsheathed the blades and said, "Or, maybe I could dispatch you here and now." Lothor shot a bolt of energy from his hand and destroyed the control panel. "As you were saying?" Lothor said. Mesogog stood there, silently.

He moved so his back was to Kira and Deliciae. Mesogog looked at the blades and saw something coming around the doorway. He felt his heart lift.

The ranger headquarters

They all glared down at Trent. Trent cowered under their glare. "We'll wait until Mesogog gets back. He'll decide what happens to you." Dr. Oliver said, peering over his glasses. "That is if he comes back with both." Trent replied, sobbing. "What do you mean?" Conner asked. "Lothor set up a trap where Mesogog has to choose who lives and who dies from between Kira and Deliciae." Trent said, "And I heard he came alone."

They all smirked. "No, he isn't alone. Didn't Lothor tell you Lupos went with him?"

Lothor's lab

Mesogog stared at Lothor. "Well, then again, I don't have to decide. I can just have someone else decide for me." Lothor straightened up. "Fine." He replied. "No, not you…" Lupos came charging forward and aimed for Deliciae. He ran over Lothor and Mesogog twisted around and jumped for Kira.

Lupos untied Deliciae and was lifting her away from the weights, when Mesogog cut the chain that Kira was tied to and caught her. Lothor got up. "What?! There should have been enough kelzaks to keep that beast busy!" he shouted. "Apparently not enough." Kira said grinning as she was untied. She stood up and stretched her stiff limbs.

Deliciae squealed and clung to Mesogog's leg. Deliciae was soon crying, and crying hard. "It's alright now." Mesogog told her, picking her up. "Nothing will ever hurt you again." There was a yell of fury from Lothor.

Lothor jumped forward, towards Mesogog. The dinosaur stabbed upwards with the jagged blades, intending to skewer the ninja, when a yellow flash darted forwards and punched Lothor in the face, causing him to crash to the ground. The now morphed Kira placed a foot on her enemy and the kicked him in the ribs. Not just kick him, but beat him. "YOU WERE GOING TO KILL US! YOU TWISTED TRENT! YOU…YOU…" she was screaming, but after awhile her kicks didn't hit Lothor anymore.

Mesogog had hoisted Kira into the air by her armpits. "Kira, that's enough. He doesn't deserve that bad of a beating." Mesogog said. Even though Mesogog couldn't see Kira's face he could tell, her look was shooting daggers at him. "Come on, let's get you home." Mesogog added. Kira finally relented. Lupos picked up Deliciae and began to carry her towards the portal. "You're gonna have to carry me, I don't feel like walking." Kira said.

Mesogog picked Kira up and walked by the beaten Lothor and followed Lupos. Kira sighed deeply when they were back in the woods. "Okay, you're walking from here!" Mesogog said, almost dropping Kira. 'HEY!" Kira yelled in protest. They began to bicker and Lupos and Deliciae sat down contently to watch. Lupos began grinning in his maniacal lopsided way. That was when they finally noticed them staring.

As they continued towards the headquarters Lupos was humming. It took Kira a little while to pick out the tune but when she did she yelled, "I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Lupos just grinned again and pranced out of Kira's way as she lunged for him.

They were greeted back at headquarters by a loud cheer. "So this means Lothor is gone right?" Conner asked. "No." Mesogog replied. "I merely freed them. But I will say Kira gave Lothor quite a beating." He added, gesturing to Kira and Deliciae. "I would have finished him too when you unceremoniously picked me up by my armpits, I might add, and said he didn't deserve to be beaten like that!" Kira yelled hitting Mesogog upside the head. "Kira your voice is going to become hoarse if you don't stop all that yelling." Mesogog whispered under his breath.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone calm down!" Dr. Oliver exclaimed, seeing as it was going to turn ugly. 'We need to figure out what we're going to do to him…" Dr. Oliver added, gesturing to Trent. "Well… he could give up being a ranger." Ethan suggested. "Or," Kira said gently, "we could do nothing. I think we just let him live with the knowledge of he what he did, or what could've happened." They all turned their heads to look at Kira.

'Why are being so easy on him?" Conner asked. "I'm not." Kira growled. "You all don't have to live the guilt of knowing that your step-sister and or one of your best friends would've died because of your foolish vengeance." Dr. Oliver looked concernedly at Kira. "When did you become so cold?" he asked. "I'm not, I'm just angry."

Dr. Oliver's house, upstairs

Mesogog had passed out on the couch and Deliciae curled up beside him. Kira sat on the arm of the couch, her hand stroking Deliciae's crest. Dr. Oliver and everyone else sat or stood around the coffee table talking about when or where Lothor might strike when he recovered.

Their results coming up nil, they all began to drift home. Dr. Oliver stood up and stretched. He looked at Kira and saw her asleep, her back against the couch, Mesogog's hand on her shoulder. Lupos nudged Kira, but she was sleeping too deeply. "Let them be Lupos, you should get to sleep too, you all deserve it." Dr. Oliver said, stroking the wolf's fur. "I'll go call her parents."

Lupos followed Dr. Oliver into the kitchen, hunkered down at the scientist's feet and dozed off slightly, leaning against Dr. Oliver's legs.

Dr. Oliver hung up the phone with a sigh. Kira's parents still weren't home. He nudged the wolf and got him to move a little out of his way before walking over to Kira and draping a blanket over her. "Night." He whispered to her and went to bed himself.

_Author's notes: yay! Okay, next chapter is last chapter, Mesogog and the rangers throw down against Lothor. I couldn't end this one really, good, actually, this would've been the last chapter but I was beginning to ramble with it so I just decided to stop picking at it or I'll make it worse. Yeah…story of my life! Signing off!_

_-Ptera _


	10. Confession

Disclaimer: usual stuff…except Lupos and Deliciae, you should know they are mine by now.

Dr. Oliver's house, morning

Kira yawned and stood up. "MY BACK DARN IT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Well you were sleeping with your back against the couch." Dr. Oliver said from his kitchen. "Keep it to a dull roar dear." Mesogog mumbled. "Both of you shaddup!" Kira snapped, rubbing her spine. Deliciae peeked around the edge of the doorway. She squeaked in greeting and ran into Kira, sending her crash landing on top of Mesogog. "HEY!" The dinosaur roared as they fell on top of him. He flapped is wings to keep them at bay. "Sorry." Kira mumbled getting up, then laughing.

She picked up Deliciae. "What was that for?" she asked putting Deliciae back down. Deliciae shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. "My word, less then a year old and rebel already." Mesogog sighed, standing next to Kira. "You sit back down." Kira said. "Why?" Mesogog replied. "You are uncomfortably taller then me." Kira said as she followed Deliciae.

Mesogog rolled his eyes and walked after her. "Where's the stomach on legs?" Mesogog asked Dr. Oliver. "Outside, I made him hunt his own food." Kira mumbled something under her breath about Lupos bringing her and Deliciae back. "You can stay here for a little longer." Dr. Oliver, "I made bacon." He added, showing her the pan. 'What if my parents are back?"

"Called, they weren't there."

Kira banged her head on the table. Soon after she found an already toasted bagel shoved in her face. Deliciae stood on the table, holding the bagel. "They're good." Deliciae squeaked. "I guess you guys aren't leaving me alone until I eat huh?" Kira said. Deliciae nodded and nibbled and her own bagel while still holding out the other one.

Kira took it grudgingly and began to eat. "And juice." Deliciae added pushing a glass of apple juice over. "Who died and made you my mother?" Kira asked. Mesogog almost choked laughing. "Shut it." Kira snapped.

Lupos pawed at the back door. "Keyra?" Lupos asked quizzically. 'I'm fine Lupos." Kira replied. The wolf sat back down and watched them, waiting to be told something. "Hey guys, can I go back, I kind of need to take a shower." Kira said. "But we like having you here." Mesogog complained sarcastically. "I know you do…I just have a need for personal hygiene… and a clean pair of clothes, same for Deliciae." Kira said.

"I can give her a bath for you Kira; you can go on home if you have to." Dr. Oliver said. "Thanks." Kira said relieved. "And why can't I?" Mesogog asked. "She is my daughter after all." Kira began to snicker. "Because Deliciae would probably drown you if you weren't careful enough."

"Won't she drown Tommy?"

"Not as easy."

"What makes us any different?"

"She isn't Tommy's little girl, she's Daddy's little girl and she'll get away with getting water on everything."

"Touché." Mesogog mumbled in defeat.

"Okay, you all play nice now." Kira said getting up. Kira hugged Deliciae then kissed Mesogog on the top of his head. "Thanks Dr. O!" Kira yelled. Dr. Oliver waved as Kira walked out the door.

Mesogog sat in almost awed silence for a few minutes. "Did… she… did… she… did she just kiss me?" Mesogog stuttered. Deliciae fell on her rear giggling. Mesogog took that as a yes and went to yell something out the back door but Kira and Lupos had already gone.

"Lupos, I need to talk…" Kira sighed, her hands curled in Lupos's thick brown fur. Lupos walked up the steps to Kira's back door and asked, "About what?" Lupos asked. "How should I thank Mesogog…I mean, he just saved my life… I just didn't say thank you." Lupos smiled good naturedly. He hit Kira off her nose with the black tip of his tail. "Just say thank you." Lupos told her, still smiling.

"Well, it just isn't that easy." Kira said, running, grabbing a brush and then attacking the tangles in Lupos's fur. "Love…?" Lupos asked. Kira shrugged. "I don't know! I just, I just…ARGH!" Kira yelled.

"Ow," Lupos said as Kira pulled his fur too hard. "Sorry." Kira mumbled, sighing. "I right wasn't I?" Lupos said. Kira looked up, amazed at how well the wolf's speech had progressed over only a few days. "Remember…you said you broke up wif Trhent?" Lupos said.

"Yes."

"And remember I said after?"

"Couldn't speak yet but yeah, I remember what you implied."

"Im…implied?"

"Thought, tried to communicate."

"Yes," The wolf said, grinning broadly.

"Darn, I think you are right." Kira said, finishing brushing the wolf's coat. Kira dragged the hose over. Lupos took it, turned it on and was about to give himself a shower as Kira turned her back to go inside. Lupos sprayed her in the back. Lupos fell over laughing. "HEY!" Kira yelled, turning around. Lupos reared on his hind legs and gave a belly laugh. Kira ran and tackled him straight in the gut.

Lupos fell over backward in a howl of surprise. Lupos fell into some mud and growled in mock fury. He leapt for Kira who dodged him and he slammed into the side of the house. Kira laughed at the comical picture the wolf now cut. His fur was all mussed up again. "You can brush your own fur now." Kira said. Lupos stuck out his tongue in a childlike way and took the brush from Kira's hand.

As Kira was taking her own shower, she didn't hear the car come up the driveway. Her parents came out of the car, tired. Anton had finally decided that Mesogog was no longer a serious threat. Eric Ford sighed and said, "I kind of regret being nice to the creature, I'm just worried he might come here, looking for shelter or something." Joanne looked at him and replied, "He knows we work for Anton, I highly doubt he'd come here."

When Eric entered the house he could see the sliding door was half open and just beyond it, Lupos lay on the porch, drying his fur. Eric silently walked over to the still form. Thinking Lupos asleep, he drew his gun and was about to fire a bullet into the wolf's brain when suddenly Lupos reared up and roared.

Kira stepped out of the shower. She was just putting her clothes on when she heard Lupos's roar. Hurrying down the stairs she saw her father, gun in hand aiming for Lupos's heart. "LUPOS RUN DAMN IT!" Kira yelled. The wolf looked at Kira and her father turned. "Kira?" He asked. "Kira you know this thing?" Joanne spun around and was face to face with Kira.

Lupos took the chance and bolted. "He was only here…he is only here to protect me!" Kira sobbed as her parents advanced. Before either of them could say anything, Kira ran out the front door. Lupos stood there; he had been waiting for her. Eric aimed and fired. Blood began to flow from Lupos's side. The wolf howled and stood over Kira protectively. He started his charge when Joanne raised the gun and fired. The bullet didn't hit Lupos.

Kira slumped down to the ground. She held a hand to her right shoulder. She was crying in fear, pain, and anger. Joanne dropped her gun and stared at her bleeding daughter, would had run to protect the monster. Lupos rose up to his full height behind her and snarled, saliva dripping from his jaws. His full height was a towering ten feet when he was on his hind legs. He filled out his chest with air and roared; the booming sound carried and was answered.

Mesogog had heard the gun shots and had flown as fast as he could manage to their source. Joanne raised the gun, ready to shoot Lupos now that his vital spot was away from Kira, but found herself slammed to the ground by two hundred pounds of muscle, scale, and anger. Mesogog stood on Joanne's arms, keeping them from being raised. Mesogog felt a jolt as a bullet hit him in the side. "You didn't have the guts to be mean to me then Eric, you never will." Mesogog said, fixing him with a glare. Eric dropped his gun and knelt down, hands up in gesture of surrender.

Mesogog walked away from both of them and over towards Kira. Kira was on the ground, blood seeping slowly through her fingers. "Kira, you alright?" Mesogog whispered, crouching down and placing a talon under her chin. Kira shook her head in reply. Mesogog snarled and was about to attack Kira's parent's when Kira leapt up and stopped him. "Don't…please, don't." Kira whispered to him.

Mesogog could feel Kira's blood flowing down his chest as she stood close to him. "Come on then, let's go get you patched up." Mesogog said to her. Mesogog picked Kira up and placed her Lupos's back when the wolf returned to four limbs. Before they took off Joanne said, "Kira, what is the meaning of this? How do you know him?" Kira looked at Mesogog then at her mother. "I'll tell you when you wisen up seeing as you won't understand." Kira snapped. Joanne almost fainted in shock at her daughter's curt reply.

Lupos took off, followed by Mesogog, and headed towards Dr. Oliver's house. Deliciae had had her face pressed against the glass of the window and watched her father land. Deliciae came running out to hug her father but she immediately turned around as he staggered forward with Kira leaning on his shoulder. "Get Tommy!" Mesogog yelled to his daughter.

Dr. Oliver came running out. "Oh God, what happened?!" He yelled. "Her parents shot her." Dr. Oliver hurried Kira inside when he noticed Mesogog was bleeding as well. "Get in will you…darn it, all three of you are bleeding!"

It was a few hours later before all three of them were patched up properly. Kira looked drained and pale, Lupos fell asleep, and Mesogog was walking around, fuming. "Kira, why did you? Never mind…"Mesogog was about to say when he stopped himself. Kira raised her head gently to look at him. He was still covered in blood, his as well as hers. Kira remained silent.

Dr. Oliver watched Mesogog walk into the kitchen and pick up a knife. Mesogog raised it over his wrist and was about to plunge it in his arm, Dr. Oliver tackled him. "You aren't killing yourself!" Tommy roared. "It's my fault Kira ended up like that!" Mesogog yelled back, scrabbling for the knife.

When Mesogog had thrown Dr. Oliver off, he raised the knife again. Kira slapped him across the face. "KILLING YOURSELF ISN'T GONNA MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" Kira cried. The knife clattered down again. Kira was sobbing uncontrollably. "It just isn't, just isn't." She sobbed, punching Mesogog in his chest as she said it. She collapsed against Mesogog in a faint from exhaustion.

Mesogog caught her and began to cry. "I told you, it's my entire fault!" Mesogog hissed. "Killing yourself will just make it worse." Dr. Oliver said. Deliciae looked fearfully at her father before he sank down to the floor, fainting from exhaustion as well.

Dr. Oliver felt his shoulders slump. It wasn't even five o' clock yet and everything was going from bad to worse. "Lupos, help me bring Mesogog and Kira upstairs. They need sleep." Dr. Oliver said. The wolf raised his head and picked Mesogog up in his arms and brought the limp figure in the spare room. Mesogog didn't stir.

Dr. Oliver held Kira gently and followed. He placed her down next to Mesogog. Lupos walked to the back of the room and watched. "No kill." Lupos said, pointing at Mesogog. "Good idea." Dr. Oliver replied, walking out.

Midnight

Mesogog raised his head. His head was pounding and everything was fuzzy. He felt very ill and wanted to sleep again. Something warm was curled up against his back. Flipping over onto his side he found Kira breathing deeply, her breath made purring noises. Mesogog sighed heavily and watched her. "Why didn't you let me die? It would've been over, you would've been free." He said. Kira didn't wake up but clutched at his shirt gently in her sleep. Mesogog placed an arm around her protectively and slowly dozed off again himself.

When he woke up the next day, he found Kira using his chest as a pillow. She breathed evenly, she was still asleep. Mesogog got up stretched. He still felt sick; he had lost a lot of blood over the past week. _A week? Is that all it's been? _He thought. He stalked down the stairs in a bad mood. Deliciae greeted him, squeaking in joy. Mesogog smiled at her but sank down immediately onto a chair.

"Morning." Dr. Oliver said, seeing Mesogog awake. Mesogog nodded his half awake greeting and found himself forced to eat breakfast. They heard a shower running upstairs. Kira was cleaning the remaining blood off her body.

She came downstairs a few minutes later, wearing clothes Hayley had given her. "Mesogog, can I talk to you?" She asked after bolting down some food. "Sure." He said, looking up. Kira walked outside and beckoned him to follow. Mesogog got up and walked outside with her.

They were a little ways into the woods when she looked up at him and said, "I wanted to say thank you for you know, rescuing me." Mesogog stopped and looked at her calmly. "Is that all?" He asked. "I don't know." Kira said, sitting down on a log. Mesogog sat next her and asked, "Is something up, I mean…really, not just what happened yesterday with your parents?" Kira shook her head. "Mesogog, do you love me?" she asked. Mesogog smiled and said, "What do you think?" Kira was about to reply when she heard her communicator beep.

"Its Lothor, he's here." Dr. Oliver said through the comlink. Mesogog sighed and stood up. He offered Kira his hand and said, "Ready to end this?" Kira nodded in agreement, her hazel eyes turned as hard as stone.

_Author's note: Okay, you gonna kill me for ending this here? Are yah? Are yah? (grins) Okay, I lied, this is not the last chapter. You're gonna have to wait till next chapter, which will be the last one, not counting the epilogue. Nothing much to report except I really kind of forced this one, honestly, I did. Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


	11. Blood of the Beast

Disclaimer: Usual, Lupos & Deliciae, my charries NOT YOURS! PRDT ain't mine though

Dr. Oliver's house

The dino rangers gathered in Dr. Oliver's basement. Dr. Oliver watched with amusement as Trent stood as far away from Mesogog as he could. "Alright, seems as if he healed up fast, even with the beating Kira gave him." Dr. Oliver said. Kira bowed after he said that. Mesogog smirked. Mesogog took his weapon and slid it onto his wrist. "Then why are we still talking?" He growled. Dr. Oliver opened his mouth to speak when Mesogog stopped him and said, "It would be best if we just didn't stand around talking. The more talk the more destruction he can cause." Ethan nodded and said after he morphed, "He has a point." Kira morphed as well, followed by Conner and finally Trent. "Alright." Dr. Oliver said and he morphed as well. 

Reefside Center

Lothor turned at the onrushing rangers. Half his face was disgustingly purple. "Rangers," He yelled, "This ends here and now!" Mesogog struck first, blades out and shining. Lothor sent an energy blast in his direction. Mesogog crumpled over and thudded to the ground. He surged upwards this timed backed by Kira and Dr. Oliver as the boys surrounded Lothor. 

The affect of the numerous bullets wound he had received that past week had taken their toll. Mesogog fell back, exhausted. Lupos padded out from behind a building. He nudged Mesogog gently. "Git up." Lupos said. Mesogog gave a start of surprise when the wolf appeared. "Where's Deliciae?" He asked. "With Hayley."

"This seems unfair." Lothor said, "Seven against one? Honestly." Trent shouted back, "Well, you never fight fair." Lothor grinned and shot an energy pulse from his hand, knocking the rangers over. "I will challenge one of you at a time. Lose against me and you will be destroyed." Dr. Oliver stood there and crossed his arms. He was unsure whether to say they fight in pairs, Lothor might take that as a sign of weakness. If he started to taunt some of them when fighting by themselves he knew Conner or Trent might explode and attack rashly. Mesogog might lose himself and hurt more then just Lothor. 

But, what else could they do? "I don't agree to the terms Lothor." Dr. Oliver said at last. "Fine," Lothor said, "Your loss." Drawing up a huge amount of energy, Lothor blasted the rangers away. "I will just pick you all off, one at a time…starting with the weakest." 

Lothor turned towards Kira and was about to deliver the final blow when it occurred to him, quite painfully, you never call Kira the weakest. Kira surged upwards and tackled Lothor, slamming him to the ground. She stood up and raised one of her pteragrips, ready to plunge it into his side; Lothor took a shruikan from his sleeve and threw it. It buried itself into Kira's leg, causing her to collapse. "Since when…did you have that?" she asked, holding her leg. "Forever my friend, that weapon is a ninja standard." He said matter of factly. She yelled and charged.

By that time she had collapsed again onto one knee. Lothor laughed and advanced but a remorphed Conner leapt and delivered a stunning blow to Lothor's midsection. He stumbled back a few feet giving Kira time to get out of the way. Kira was out of commission, for now at least. 

Lothor threw Conner aside like a rag doll and awaited the next attack. Ethan and Trent came next. They came up from behind and were able to get a few blows in before Ethan went flying and slammed into a wall. Trent followed soon after. "Are any of you worthy enough to challenge me?" Lothor roared. Mesogog straightened up and stumbled forward. "You're looking at him." Mesogog rumbled. 

Lothor began laughing and said, "You? Worthy to challenge me? Mesogog you should be fighting with me!" Mesogog sighed and limped forward. "You will fight me Lothor. I will make you fight me." The two monsters stood face to face, not a foot away from each other. Lothor aimed a punch at Mesogog's midsection. Mesogog grabbed Lothor's hand and threw him aside as easily as he threw aside the rangers. Lothor got up coughing. "Alright, then…alright, you have strength, I'll give you that but you don't have the power!" Mesogog felt the energy blast crush him and blow him back into a wall and slump next to Ethan and Trent. 

Mesogog lay on the ground. The blast had crushed a few ribs. As he tried to rise something caught his eye. A brilliant yellow figure limped over to him. "You alright?" Kira asked the three of them. Ethan nodded, so did Trent but Mesogog was too out of breath to move. Kira moved her head to watched Dr. Oliver take his turn to try to defeat the ninja. 

It failed miserably and Dr. Oliver slammed next to them. Kira stood, blood gushing from her leg and clotting into gore, and growled. It was not a human voice that echoed from inside her helmet. Mesogog was next to her, glaring angrily but silent. He was out of the fight but that did not mean he could not give his strength to the holder of the gem's other half.

A bond of terrifyingly strong power existed between the two fragments of the gem. Kira felt her mind changing, a new focus existed. A heavy primal feeling crept up. _Stop the threat, kill the threat._ Her finger nails lengthened. _Stop the threat, kill the threat. _They curved cruelly in bestial forms and she removed her helmet. _Stop the threat. _Her canine teeth had grown and sharpened, they now were visible as they stuck from under her upper lip. _Kill the threat. _Her now amber eyes glowed. The gem had taken complete hold. 

Kira was no more. Leaping forward she extended her arms, claws reaching for Lothor's throat. Lothor threw his arm up in time but not before the monster could latch her claws in his arm and drive her fangs into his flesh. She tore deep, making deep lacerations with her fangs. Lothor punched but she leapt away before he could reach her. The monster hissed and thrashed its spiked tail before screaming. The sound wave blew Lothor away. 

Lothor threw another shuriken in desperation. The star slashed through the membrane in between her arm and body. No blood came out but the monster turned her head to look at the cut. Lothor took the advantage and slammed his fist into one of her shoulders, dislocating it cleanly. The monster roared and still attacked. She knew little or no pain in this form. Just its primal goal, kill the threat. 

Mesogog had regained his breath back. He looked at what Kira had become. "Damn!" He hissed. Mesogog hadn't realized that his power would do that to her. He didn't know how to take it back. Kira just then picked up Lothor with her good arm and checked into the side of another building. 

"KIRA!" Mesogog bellowed. She didn't respond, she just bared her fangs and advanced on Lothor. "Damn." He hissed again. Mesogog stumbled over and stood in front of the monster. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her. The beast roared and looked around him, trying to find a way to get to Lothor. She replied, "KILL THE THREAT!" Mesogog spread his wings, blocking Lothor from her view, trying to get her to forget him. "Kira, it's me…" Before Mesogog could say anything else he screamed in pain and a small rivulet of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. 

"Mesogog?" the monster then asked as he fell. Lothor had taken the chance to stab Mesogog in the back. The monster caught Mesogog before he could hit the ground. In a few seconds, Kira returned to control of her body and painfully supported her friend. "Mesogog?" She whispered as she wrapped her hand around the knife in his back. She was about to pull it out when Lothor rose and kicked Kira in the face. "Stay down!" Lothor roared. Kira scrambled away. She was weak and tired. Her friends were all presently unconscious. But Lothor didn't count on Lupos.

The wolf threw himself forward, acid dripping from his jaws as a ruthless growl ripped from his throat. He stood over the bodies of his fallen master and wounded lady. "Nobody touches them…nobody!" Lupos jumped. Lothor sent and energy blast and hit Lupos in throat. Lupos landed with a crash, he coughed lightly before running back towards Lothor. 

Lothor felt his arm separate from his body as the wolf's acid ate away through his shoulder. "Enough of this!" Lothor yelled, this time it was in pain and fear. When Lupos rounded upon him again the energy blast hit him directly in the chest. But not Lupos's. Mesogog stood, still bleeding and exhausted and he felt himself fall onto Lupos's side. He screamed. The blast had torn apart part of his chest. But apparently hadn't torn him up enough. "IT ENDS NOW!" Mesogog yelled, summoning up the last of his strength Mesogog charged and plunged his blades in the unguarded torso of Lothor. The ninja master looked at the blades in shock. Finally he fell. The look of shock on his face, even death, remained. 

Kira was trying to rouse her friends. They were slowly coming back to consciousness. Just as she finished waking up Dr. Oliver she gasped and fell. He caught her gently. Mesogog tried to walk. Something inside was broken. More then a few ribs were snapped. "Lupos, my legs, I can't feel them." Mesogog said, half awake. Lupos laid down on the blood soaked ground. Mesogog slumped down next to him and was silent. 

Kira looked up as well. She, too, could barely stand. But when she saw him fall some new energy surged through her. "NO!" She yelled. She limped as fast as she could to his fallen body. "Oh, please no…please no…" Kira grew silent and fell down heavily into darkness. 

_Author's notes: I apologize for making y'all wait. Umm…I decided one more chapter will round things off nicely. If I added in what I was planning to add now, I don't think it will be as good. Hath the blood and gore please you all in this chapter? Just kidding. Signing off!_

_-Ptera _


	12. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: Yeah, the usual stuff. Now see, wouldn't need these if people didn't steal!

Reefside Hospital

Kira could smell the over clean air of the hospital before she even opened her eyes. She coughed a few times and heard someone say, "HEY! Welcome back!" Kira painfully turned her head and saw Ethan sitting in a chair nearby, grinning like a baboon. "Welcome back? How can I call that a welcome when I have that mug as the first thing I see?" Kira hoarsely said. Ethan just laughed and said, "Dr. O, she's awake." Dr. Oliver walked over and sat down next to the hospital bed as well.

"How you feeling?" he asked. Kira sighed and said, "Tired, how did I pass out…what happened?!" Dr. Oliver saw her about to go into hysterics. "Calm down. You lost a lot of blood." Kira calmed down before starting up again. "Where's Mesogog?" She asked. Kira saw Dr. Oliver looking over at the bed beside her's.

Mesogog was there all right. He looked awful. His jaws were forced into a modified oxygen mask. Machines were connected to his body, they were keeping him alive. The bandages were wrapped around his chest. Parts of the bandages had soaked through with blood. Kira looked at her friend. He looked so pathetic and weak. "That just can't be him." Kira said to Dr. Oliver. She looked up at Dr. Oliver. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Dr. Oliver sighed and explained. Mesogog had crushed part of his organs when Lothor sent that last energy blast. A large soft spot had formed on his heart's muscle and parts of his lungs were crushed, he needs the respirator now. I was talking to the doctors, they think he'll recover." Kira seemed relived until her mother came in and said, "But it's up to us if the monster lives or dies." Kira narrowed her eyes but then her mother said, "If he isn't conscious in a few months we will shut the systems down and put him to sleep." Kira felt hot tears brim around her eyes.

"Mrs. Ford I think that is enough. Kira didn't have to know that." Dr. Oliver said darkly. "But we had to tell her sooner or later. The monster has no place in this world. He'd be an outcast anyway." Mr. Ford appeared in the doorway. Dr. Oliver relaxed. "Joanne…I need to speak with you." Mr. Ford said.

Kira looked at Ethan and Dr. Oliver. "What's going on?" She asked them. Ethan began grinning. "You'll see…" Ethan said. Kira looked up again at her parents and saw what looked like a big, blue talking dog. "Who the heck is that?" Kira asked. "Commander Kruger…he is one of the aliens planning to set up an interplanetary police force here on earth." Ethan told Kira. "He said if Mesogog recovers he might offer him a job there."

Few weeks later

Kira was finally able to stand up. Her cast had been removed and she was able to walk a few steps. The shruiken hadn't gone as deep as they thought. She left the hospital in a few days. She had to pack for college.

Kira rummaged through her clothes one handedly, seeing as her right arm was in a sling. Trent was helping her pack up some final boxes. "Hey Kira, can I ask you something?" Trent asked, stacking up a few more boxes. "Sure." Kira mumbled. "Are you willing to take me back?"

"Say that again Trent?"

"Will you take me back?"

"Trent I told you, it was like if I was dating my nonexistent brother."

Trent looked at Kira and then asked, "Why do you love Mesogog huh? Why do you love him?" Kira looked down and said, "I just do. He has a sense of honor. It is stronger then any thing I've known." Trent glared at her from across the room. "Is that all?" he snapped. Kira walked up to Trent. "You figure out the rest of the reasons yourself." She said before brushing by him. Deliciae looked up at Trent from her spot on Kira's bed. She looked up at him and was about to open her mouth when Trent silenced her and said, "Go follow Kira." Deliciae obediently walked out. Trent thudded his head against a wall.

Kira looked down at her still unconscious friend. "I have to go now." She muttered to him. She knelt down and slipped a piece of paper under his hand. Kira kissed the side of jaw and whispered, "I'll be back." With that, Kira turned around and left. She heard the crunch of paper and turned to see Mesogog's hand curling around the message. "You'll live." She thought. Deliciae was standing outside the doorway holding a tiny little suitcase. "Ready?" Deliciae asked.

Kira grinned. Deliciae had decided to go with Kira to college. "Ready as I'll ever be." Kira sighed, scooping up Deliciae. "Don't worry, we'll be back to visit him as often as we can and we can call too." Kira said as she felt a warm tear from Deliciae's eye slide down her cheek.

They both walked from the hospital room and entered the elevator. "You have everything?" Kira asked her daughter. Deliciae nodded gently. "Okay." They walked out of the hospital, Lupos and the rest of the gang waited outside. Lupos nudged Kira's arm.

"Yeah?" She asked him. Lupos looked like he was going to cry. Kira twisted her fingers into the wolf's fur. "I'm going to miss you too." Lupos wrapped Kira in a huge bear hug. Nobody stared at them. Alien refugees were becoming more and more common in the last few days. Hayley had to force Lupos to leave Kira alone, long enough for her to get into the waiting taxi. Deliciae followed close behind, giving everyone a hug as she passed them. Kira smiled and helped her into the taxi. One last goodbye too everyone before they drove off to the airport to meet Kira's parents.

Five years later…

"Okay, which wise ass's idea was it to play football?!" Mesogog announced as her dragged Ethan and Conner through the mud in their failed attempt to tackle him. Ethan and Conner both raised a finger and Kira raised her hand as well. Dr. Oliver could be seen with a raised arm as well as Anton. Trent just laughed. Elsa glared at Trent as he fell over, almost knocking into his baby brother, Tyler.

Mesogog just rolled his eyes and continued his muddy advance. His steps were beginning to falter as he reached the "end zone" marked by two sticks in the dirt. He finally fell over, face first into the mud. Deliciae ran over and tried to help him up, but Ethan had not yet let go of his arm.

When he finally got up and walked over to the bench, all muddy and disgusting, he was greeted laughs. Kira stood next to him and said, "Hey everyone, show a S.P.D. Lieutenant some respect! He deserves it!" This was greeted by another wave of laughter. Kira sighed and passed Mesogog a towel.

Mesogog looked at Kira. "Go ahead, laugh, I know you want to." Kira just giggled before almost falling over herself. "Hey Kira, you want something to really laugh at?" Mesogog asked her. Kira nodded, wiping away a stray tear from her face. Mesogog reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee and took Kira's hand in his and asked, "Kira Ford, will you marry me?"

_Author's notes: Gah…I might rewrite this chapter did NOT like how it came out. I still have the epilogue to do which will finish things off a little better then this did. I did like Mesogog's football comment though. That was fun! Also, I have been busy lately so everything got messed up involving writer's blocks and homework. I will say though Kira's parents do lighten up. Mrs. Ford just had been a scientist for way too long! Signing off! _

_-Ptera _


	13. Epilogue: Times are Changing

Disclaimer: Usual stuff k?

Three years later…

Mesogog sat in the conference room. It was early in the morning and he was only interested in the coffee mug in front of his face. No one else was there until the Commander entered with a coffee mug of his own. "How's life?" Mesogog asked. "Life," Kruger replied, "Life is pretty fine right now? You?"

Mesogog gulped down half his coffee before replying, "Good, Kira has to leave early today, don't know if she told you that, for a doctor's appointment." Kruger nodded. "She already did." There was a loud yell and the sound of running. Two D squad cadets came running through the conference room door and dove under the conference table. There was a little bit more furious yelling. "And those would be the dulcet tones of my wife." Mesogog mumbled.

Kira burst through the door. Her one good eye glaring around the room. "You think messing up my office is funny?!" She shouted. Mesogog looked up at her. "It's too early to be shouting. Cool it please." he said. "No." She replied. Kira looked under the table and shouted in victory. The two cadets ran from their hiding place. Kira leapt from under the table and grabbed them by the back of their uniforms. "Alright, you two are going to clean up and reorganize all the papers and my desk okay? Go, now!" The two boys ran away from her as fast they could to comply.

Mesogog winced when the door slammed shut. "Way too early." He complained to the Commander. "Here, here." Kruger grumbled. "But she is one of the best workers here so she must be doing something right." Kruger then added. Mesogog sighed resignedly.

Later that day…

There was a lot of complaining as an eight year Deliciae was marched off to bed. "But mom…it's only eight thirty!" She yelled at Kira. Kira sighed, "Yes, and it's almost time for my bed time as well." There was loud whining as Kira lead her up the stairs. Mesogog walked up behind Deliciae and picked her up, Deliciae squealed loudly in protest. "I'll take her." Mesogog said to Kira.

Kira collapsed, exhausted on the couch in the living room. Mesogog came down stairs a few minutes later and slumped down next to her. Lupos came waltzing in from outside. "The Prodigal Wolf returns!" Mesogog announced loudly. Lupos stuck out his tongue. "I take it you already brought Deliciae upstairs?" The wolf said, noting the quiet. "Yeah, with no thanks to you." Mesogog grumbled. Lupos rolled his eyes and trotted up the stairs.

Kira laid her head on Mesogog's shoulder. "Crazy day at work?" She asked. "No, not really." He replied. Mesogog looked at the stark black eye patch that covered Kira's right eye. "Why did you give up music Kira? I still can't understand it!" He said to her. Kira stared up a Mesogog. She tapped her eye patch. "So no one else has to go through the pain I did. You yourself know I lost more then this eye that day." She whispered. "Besides," She added, "I love working for S.P.D." Mesogog sighed, "To each his or her own." He said.

"Guess what?" Kira said, grinning. "What? Surprise me." Mesogog said, exhausted. "I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?!"

_Author's notes: TADAA! I am DONE! Now, time to finish Song of the Siren! Actually I do have a third story in this series in the works. Everyone has attacked these guys except for Grumm so I figured; let's write a story with Grumm in it next! Yeah…I'm going to be evil. Deliciae will feature a slightly larger part in the third story when I get around to it, and a little bit of vengeance! (Also, look out for Smitty's girl, she might hurt you,(hint for new story people))Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


End file.
